Gogo's Madness
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Kill Bill's Gogo Yubari as a Tarsus trainee, set in Deus Ex: Invisible War.
1. Chapter 1

Gogo blinked herself awake and glared at the canopy ceiling of her bed. She shifted out almost robotically, feeling the carpet in her bare feet, stretching her toes. Glancing to the side, out the window was a landscape of buildings partially blocked from view, and a pigeon pecking and bobbing, a feeble creature.

Gogo's fist tightened. She needed to kill.

In a trunk at her feet was a map of the compound and a basketball, which she held up to her face like a globe of the world. Pushing with minimal resistance she punctured the ball and let it sag on the carpet like a testicle.

In the room was a desk with a holocomm unit which began to glow. She fixed her eye on it and pressed a button, and the image of a woman with a clipped doctor's uniform and dark hair in a bun addressed her.

"Gogo, glad to see you're awake," came the director's relieved tones. "We're sorry for the sudden evacuation - "

"What happened to Chicago, director?" Gogo's voice was playful, almost mocking.

"It's gone," the director replied, mournfully. "You and the other trainees will set up here for the time being."

Gogo's expression remained hardened, firm; then suddenly placid.

"You… are alright, aren't you?" asked the director.

"Goodbye, director," Gogo flicked the holocomm off.

Into the apartment she ventured, sliding open the bathroom door with the press of a button and showering, changing into a school girl's uniform with plaid pleated skirt. In the apartment, she bent over the fridge and ate some soy with a moue of distaste.

"Gogo," interred a voice in her infolink. "Come to my apartment. We have something to discuss."

Reluctantly, Gogo slinked out of her apartment into the corridor, well furnished with rugs and statues and little tables with a vase of flowers. The map in her datavault was second knowledge; she continued along the corridor, past an empty break room when she felt a shudder, and tensed to see a security guard with the label 'SSC' on his uniform rush into sight, his mouth forming words she would never hear as the vent opening on one side of the wall exploded and knocked him opposite with force.

Detached, Gogo knelt to feel his pulse and rifled through his uniform. He had nothing of merit.

"My God!" the janitor gasped, in his overalls with his forty year old man mustache.

Gogo merely watched him huddle for cover and rose, heading down the corridor and up to a door where she rang the intercom. From the map, this was Billie Adams' apartment.

"Come on in," came the same voice from her infolink.

Gogo entered, to see an apartment in more or less the same layout with similar furnishings to her own. A woman with cropped auburn hair and a fit build looked stern but glad to see her.

"Good, you made it," she greeted Gogo. "Did you hear from Dr. Nassif?"

Gogo nodded.

"I'm not convinced she's telling us the truth," Billie began. "I rifled around in her office and found some files that makes me think Tarsus isn't just keeping us here to train recruits."

"There's a dead man in the hallway," Gogo smiled, in a way that made Billie shudder.

"I thought I heard a crash," Billie said, after a pause.

"He didn't have any weapons," Gogo shrugged, eyeing the apartment as though she might find one within reach. Billie felt uncomfortable, as though the air conditioning had become a bit too cold.

"You should go meet the other recruits," Billie advised. "I'm going to look over these files, find out what I can."

Gogo turned on her heel and headed out the door, down the hall to where another security guard with the 'SSC' tag on his uniform stood beside an elevator and a drinking fountain. She held the lever and smiled as she sprayed the guard with tiny pelts of nano fresh water.

"Stop that," he frowned, as her eyes clapped onto the pistol at his belt. She smiled at him once more and pressed the button for the elevator, and her eyes were what he remembered as the doors closed between them.

The music in the elevator made her irritable and Gogo once again yearned for a weapon. It was not enough to use one's fists to get the aggression out.

The doors opened and Gogo stepped out into a corridor where to one side, the director stood behind a glass window in her office.

"Gogo," Dr. Nassif called her over, she who had been wandering forth into where she could hear someone running laps. "The other recruits are in the rec area."

"There's a dead man upstairs," Gogo eyed her with a smile.

"An isolated incident," Dr. Nassif replied with a frown.

"Dr," interrupted the voice of a man who appeared in the holocomm in the office. "We've got a Code Yellow."

"I'll be right there," Dr. Nassif told him, and turned to Gogo. "Nothing to worry about."

"What a shame," Gogo replied with a smile, heading into the rec room. If she had to endure a day of seclusion and stability she'd blow her brains out, even if she had to filch a pistol from a guard.

In the rec area, Gogo saw a fawn-haired woman doing stretches and saw the man she had heard earlier doing laps around the second floor of what was a basketball court beneath. Idly Gogo thought of the punctured ball and watched the fit man run whose record time could be better run off for another lap.

"Hi there!" came a voice beside her, and Gogo turned. "I'm Klara Sparks. You must be one of the new trainees."

Gogo continued to stare, making Klara discomfited.

"OK… " Klara got the hint and returned to her stretches, a line of perspiration now on her brow.

Gogo watched the man do his laps, deciding against challenging him for the record and took the stairs down to where she saw a candy bar machine. The slot accepted credit chits, but Gogo hammered on it, punched and kicked it and got all her fury out. The scrum brought Klara to hurry down and investigate.

"What - are you doing?" Klara eyed Gogo with disdain, as Gogo pulled the machine off its hinges, allowing a couple dozen candy packets to fall out.

"I'm hungry," Gogo replied, searching through the midst. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Klara eyed the trainee with some derision.

"My flavour," Gogo pouted. "They're all out."

A sudden crashing sound made Klara duck instinctively for cover, and the room seemed to wobble from the impact while Gogo merely looked up at the ceiling as though transfixed in some mantra. The alarm began to sound, a piercing wail to match Gogo's shrill cry at this assault to her senses.

"This is no drill," Dr. Nassif's voice blared in her intercom. "The facility is under attack. Gogo, please fetch the medkit and equipment from your locker. I'm transmitting you the code to your datavault."

Gogo's senses surged such that she might see action. Across from the basketball court, she headed towards the bathrooms and another shudder racked the building and a nearby vent opening exploded, sending a trolley packed with basketballs to scatter like frightened mice.

Gogo entered the bathroom, past the toilets and showers to where she found four equipment lockers in a row. She unlocked the one with her name and opened to find a pistol, baton, multitool and medkit.

At that moment, the power died and all became black but for emergency lighting at the lower end of the walls.

"The attackers are Order fanatics," Dr. Nassif paged in her intercom, as Gogo soured to see the baton was nowhere as sharp as she would like, and pistols too cowardly by far. The multitool would at least serve her purposes well, and she chucked the medkit back where she found it. "Gogo, there's an emergency exit in my office you can use to escape."

Gogo spun the pistol on her finger not unlike a revolver, with the baton tapping against the wall as she found her way easily in the dark, murder in her eyes that would light up if they could.

As she neared the exit, Gogo's eyes snapped to a female SSC officer holding a pistol and prepared to fight.

"There's an Order member out there," she motioned to where the corridor would lead to the basketball court. "I'd prefer not to fight, but sneaking out seems too risky."

"Do you have a knife?" Gogo asked, nicely enough.

"No," she replied with a quizzical frown. "It's the standard issue baton for SSC officers. Why?"

"Batons don't wound well enough," Gogo apprised the weapon as though it were a cut of meat she wasn't fond of.

"You've got a pistol," the SSC officer pointed out. "That'll do the trick."

"From afar," Gogo's eyes locked onto hers mercilessly. "How will I know he's dead?"

"When he stops shooting," the SSC officer replied, after a pause. "If you're unsure - "

"Unsure?" Gogo prompted, with nary a muscle moving in her face.

"I'll cover you," the SSC officer replied, after a pause.

Gogo smiled at that, and walked out into the corridor. The SSC officer didn't know what to make of that, but followed her all the same. The basketball court was empty, scattered with orange and black striped balls, but footsteps were coming close.

"Get ready!" the SSC officer prepared, hiding for cover behind one of the columns which held up the lap track above. Her pistol was prepped to aim.

Gogo spun the baton in her hands and whacked the officer over the head, who went down with a sigh and crumpled to the ground. Gogo searched her pockets and found to her dismay that she had told the truth - there was no knife. She saw a basketball lying idly by, kicked it into her hands, and as she rounded the column, saw the seeker raise her pistol at the sudden presence.

Gogo threw the ball like a linebacker and though the seeker fired, her shot went awry and the ball caused her to stumble and drop her pistol. Gogo surged forth, adrenaline running in her veins as she leapt atop the seeker, who wore a hooded robe and whose eyes of fervour were replaced with fear.

Gogo held her pistol to the seeker's face, who froze like a lamb before the slaughter. She tossed it aside and pressed her baton to the seeker's mouth, who winced and tried to worm away as Gogo smashed the baton, breaking her teeth and smashing again, her face a pulpy mess by the time she was finished.

Gogo rose with her bloodied baton in her hands, continuing forth past the deluge of candy sweets, their wrappers crinkling underneath Gogo's sneakers and upstairs, to where she saw the elevator to the trainees' apartments opening and Billie Adams came out.

"Gogo," she called, entering Dr. Nassif's office and locking the door behind her.

"Are you afraid?" Gogo taunted, she with her bloodied school uniform.

"What happened?" Billie glanced to the bloodied baton which completed the ensemble.

"Someone got in my way," Gogo replied, calmly.

"You have to go back to your apartment," Billie didn't hesitate. "There's something about Tarsus you don't know. We're not trainees - we're test subjects."

Gogo felt fury at that.

"Trust me," Billie said.

"Trust you?" Gogo asked like a cornered cat. Her tone became serious. "Open the door."

"You have to see it for yourself," Billie pleaded, watching as Gogo tried her multitool on the door without preamble. When she saw it required two tools to unlock, she let out the shrill cry of a teenager denied.


	2. Chapter 2

Gogo exited the elevator out into the trainees' apartments, where the guard earlier she had met stood over his fallen comrade whose pistol and ammo clip had scattered to the floor.

"There's a Seeker down there," the SSC guard told Gogo, taking in her bloodied countenance. "I guess I gotta take him out."

"Him or her?" Gogo cocked her head.

"Who cares?" the guard replied after a pause. "I'd go in, but you never know - it might be good to have backup."

His gaze on her was trusting and she knew it, but she couldn't summon any pity for it. She stared at him.

"Do you have a knife?"

"No," he paused. "You think a knife's any good against bullets?"

"Not against bullets," Gogo frowned.

"Are you doing this or what?" the soldier was becoming increasingly panicked, and Gogo let out a shrill cry.

"Help!" Gogo wailed, beating her fists on the ground with a tremor.

"What - what are you - " the SSC guard clenched his teeth, and raised his pistol as Gogo's ministrations caused footsteps around the corner to hurry, and he saw that dreaded hood of a seeker come forth.

Shots rang out from both sides as Gogo recovered, her baton whirling in a thrown arc towards the seeker who was knocked back from the impact. Gogo rushed forth as though about to win the final lap of a race and toppled a nearby statue on top of the seeker who moaned in dismay, clutching for air.

Gogo kicked the seeker while she was down and she remained still, only barely breathing. Gogo glanced up to see the guard moaning, for he had been shot in the right arm with which he wielded his pistol.

"What's the matter with you?" he growled, concerned by her attitude and tactics.

"You're shot," Gogo sat by his side, taking his injured arm and breaking it with a snap. His yowl of pain set her nerves on edge and she punched him in the face for that. He lay cold upon the carpet.

"Please make way," came the trill of a cleaning bot who made her jump. She hated being snuck up on.

Gogo watched the cleaning bot whirr and avoid the solid objects, the blood staining the carpet. Nearby was one of the trainees' apartments; a quick look helped her come to the conclusion that they had already fled.

She searched the apartments but found little; she headed towards her own and heard Billie buzz her infolink with a burst of static that made Gogo smash her head on the kitchen counter. Blood ran from a thin line and she saw stars.

"Now watch the ceiling as I cut the power."

Gogo clutched her head and glanced upwards, to where the smooth surface of the ceiling fell away as though digitized and she saw, with a sudden clamour of panic, the faces of a man and a woman in white lab coats looking down on her. Her eyes narrowed in retribution.

" - you don't think she can see us?"

"The sound barrier's down. She can hear everything, too."

"Well, let's hope she has a sense of humour - "

Gogo leapt atop the kitchen counter and the tall cupboards, feeling like Godzilla as she stood amidst what was her former ceiling, and glaring at the two in lab coats who watched her from behind a viewing glass.

Gogo took a running leap for the window and both the man and the woman shrieked as she bounced off the glass and landed flat on her back, all the breath going out of her at once.

Stars made her dizzy and her vision began to cloud; but like pollution cleanup, the fog began to recede. Blood pumped in her veins and adrenaline coursed through her. It was time to proceed.

She rose and headed for the bathroom door which had been left ajar to the hole in the wall of her shower leading to a maintenance shaft of pipes and crates. Fury pounded in her head as Gogo traversed this small shaft and pressed a button for the door opposite which opened up into a sort of laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside were machines stacked along the wall and power units, alongside a glass cupboard bearing glowing canisters and a desk with a holocomm unit on top.

"You made it - good," Dr. Nassif appeared in the grainy image, and Gogo narrowed her eyes at the recent development. "The biomod canisters in the shelf are yours to install - "

Gogo glanced to the cupboard, which had no visible lock and punched through one of the panes, blood streaking the grooves in her arm as shards of glass splintered on the floor those which did not pierce her skin. Of the canisters within, Gogo took several and chucked them over her shoulder, where each fizzed with a crash upon impact.

"Gogo!" Dr Nassif said in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Gogo looked sharply to the director, and with the strangled cry of a cat swept the holocomm unit off the desk. She pulled the shards from her arms, walked over the remnants of her carnage and through the door at the other end of the room with a renewed sense of purpose.

"Thank God," Gogo noticed a female lab scientist, not one she had seen above her apartment but one nonetheless who made her blood boil. "We thought help would never come."

Gogo noticed a small window not unlike the one high above her apartment, and moved forth to inspect what was a one-way mirror through which she could see the rumpled covers of her bed.

"That's - " the female scientist paused, tensing upon sensing the hostility rising on Gogo's part. "Tarsus has a strict policy against voyeuristic behaviour… "

Gogo felt her fury build in all her body until it became a red haze in her mind and she leapt at the scientist, both their eyes bulging, but Gogo's in anger.

"P-please," begged the scientist.

Gogo felt the flash of light change and turned to the door across the room, where she could see a security camera whirring on its hinges. She dropped the scientist to the floor and saw that in the next room a turret lay dormant on the wall.

"We all need your help," the scientist remained frozen on the ground.

Gogo's shoulders shuddered and fresh tears brimmed to her eyes. The scientist in motherly instinct rushed to hug her, even as Gogo's flesh crawled from the intrusion.

"Help me," Gogo told the scientist.

"You must get past the camera," the scientist assured her, who had not expected to be the one to take charge in this situation.

"Y-yes," Gogo sniffed, pressing the button to the door and glancing behind. "You're not coming?"

"I'll take my chances," the scientist tried to remain brave. "You will have a better chance at survival."

At that, Gogo's mask slid on and her face became hard. "Coward."

Gogo wrenched the woman by the shoulder, thrusting her out into the room. She stumbled but managed to keep her balance, as the security camera flashed upon the scientist and turned red, noting the intrusion.

"No!" the scientist tried in vain to shield herself as the turret swung towards her, emptying its bandolier of bullets into her, and she fell limp to the ground, her white uniform pelted with black-red, smoking holes.

Gogo watched with a smile even as the turret swung towards her, and she matched glances with it as though it were her kin, an inorganic rival to be bested. She kicked off from the wall and leapt onto it, holding on like a basketball hoop, her fingers wrapped around the turret which swiveled in vain to get an exact reading on its target. With strain, she pulled and grit her teeth and the gun barrels were wrenched off their hinges, crashing to the ground as Gogo exhaled in relief, sweat lining her forehead.

She looked at the bloodied corpse of the scientist and kicked her where she bled as she went up a wraparound staircase which led to a narrow corridor, and she spotted the faces of the scientists whom she had seen peering down at her from inside her apartment.

"Gogo," spoke the man, holding up his hands. "Now's not the time for revenge - "

The woman cowered, to see this animal of a girl stalking towards them with all the fury of an Amazon. Beside her, a computer beeped and she glanced in alarm to the display.

"Seekers," the woman scientist blurted out, as though hoping to forestall the impending conflict. "They're going through the apartments - "

Gogo stopped all of a sudden, and both the man and woman sighed in relief.

"You must understand," the man urged with some haste. "We're trapped in here - the security's been configured against us."

Gogo noticed at the other end of the room, a passage blocked with gold laser beams. She reached out her hand to touch one -

"Stop!" urged the man. "They won't trigger an alarm - but they'll incinerate you as soon as you step through!"

"How do you know?" Gogo asked, turning to him with a sly smile. The man was perplexed.

She marched forward and grabbed the scientist by the scruff of his neck, dragging him towards the laser beams as the woman scientist let out a terrified cry. Gogo forcibly held the man's outstretched arm towards the laser beams and watched as his hand burned and curled to a crisp, his yells deafening her and with anger she pulled him back and tossed him through the passage, where he crumpled as he fell, engulfed in fire searing at his midsection and knees most of all.

Gogo turned to the footsteps of two Seekers who raised pistols, hoods covering their faces and blanching upon the sight they had just witnessed. At their feet the woman scientist cowered in fright.

Gogo calmly reached for a beaker and smashed it, gripping one of the shards in her hand so tight that blood dripped onto the white floor.

"Freak," spat one of the Seekers. The other raised his pistol and shot the woman scientist with a close range headshot.

Gogo's face hardened. "She was my test subject."

She flung the glass shard with sudden force towards the Seeker who had fired the shot, lodging in her forehead where she fell with a thud to the floor. The remaining Seeker fired just as Gogo hid round the corner of cabinets and medical storage, counting down even as his footsteps came close.

Gogo leapt out of cover as the Seeker's clip emptied and he made to whack her with his pistol but she grabbed his wrist and twisted so that he dropped it with a yell. She held him in a headlock and, frozen in his fear, felt his fear and bile rise as she brought him to the laser beams, the stubble on his face beginning to singe as she brought his face close.

"No!" he shrieked, as she held his head in the laser beams, but too soon there was nothing to hold, and she let the body lie limp, burning with embers.

Quiet and still was the laboratory. Gogo prised open a vent cover and crawled into the shaft, emerging through a door out into a corridor, to one direction which lead the charred corpse of the man who had watched her while she slept.

She headed in the other direction, where a medbot hovered but did not attempt to repair her wounds. She continued towards where a door led into another laboratory chamber, where a Seeker patrolled the ground floor amid the scanning of a security camera, and another upstairs on the landing.

Gogo wanted a long bath once she got free of this place.

The door slid open and Gogo leapt over the counter just as the security camera identified her, and landed on the Seeker who turned with his pistol raised, as she held him in a headlock. As the alarm sounded and the turret swiveled towards her, she held him as she might use a hostage as the turret fired upon the Seeker, his grunts of pain as she threw him to the floor like a discarded toy, and bolted over another counter for cover.

The turret's bullets peppered the walls and counter, while the Seeker on the landing above tried to find a covert spot in which to pick Gogo from afar. Adrenaline coursing through her veins, Gogo could see a crate of TNT secured on a wheel trolley and kicked it so that it railed across the floor unsteadily and fell, exploding in a bright mirage as the turret went up in flames.

Gogo got out from cover, heading up the staircase just as the Order Seeker appeared at the top, her pistol raised and fired, her bullet entering Gogo's cheek whose vision went black.


End file.
